The Beginning
by HellHathPie986
Summary: It seems the peaceful town's folk have had enough of a certain murderous blonde "terrorizing" their home and want him gone forever. They happen to stumble upon a certain captain and bribe him into doing the work for them. My story on how Killer and Kidd meet before their adventures on the Grand Line.


It seemed today would be like every other first day of the month. The town's people were all the same and down right predictable when it came time for him to come out of his run-down little shack. He didn't mind the sudden attention he attracted every thirty days since the only repeat company he'd ever had were a few stray cats, but then again it seemed the mob was getting more and more creative as the days passed.

Killer stood in the town center, his wrists bound in chains and attached to the steel pole behind him, making it rather difficult to finish his monthly grocery shopping. Honestly, if these people would take a few seconds of their time to let him speak he could just tell them he was only out of his home for some pasta and a carton of milk.

Then again, they never did listen to him in the past.

The man suddenly heard someone spit relatively close to his face before he felt the blob of saliva connect with his cheek. This definitely wasn't anything new and the blonde just wiped the glob onto his shirt before returning to his bored stare.

"Filthy heathen!"

"Disgusting murderer!"

"Bastard Sinner!"

Yet again, nothing new. And to think he wasn't even wearing the helmet that frightened so many of them. Killer scoffed and shifted slightly in his bonds, opting to give these people a few more minutes to see whether he was wasting his time by sticking around or not. Footsteps stopped directly in front of the man and he instantly recognized them as the mayor's crotchety shuffling.

"So, the crazy vagabond has decided to grace us with his company once again."

Killer felt a bony finger prod his sternum. His mouth dropped from a bored line to an unimpressed frown, willing the man to discard his gentleman mask and reveal who he truly was. The last time it happened was an astonishing time and the blonde wished for something so interesting to happen again.

Unfortunately, the old fart wasn't playing along.

"If I remember correctly, we banished you from our little town several weeks ago. Why, pray tell, would you break our agreement?" The old man's finger jammed into his chest before being removed and the younger just exhaled from mock weariness.

"It seems you people have forgotten the times you exiled, outlawed, expelled, dismissed, cast out, extradited, ousted, excommunicated and deported me." A brief moment passed and the blonde smirked, knowing that the geezer was glaring at him with a loss of words. The younger man spoke again.

"And as I've said numerous times before, I'm only here for the spaghetti."

An enraged huff escaped the old man before he took a few steps back. Then, unexpectedly, the geezer began chuckling. Killer raised an eyebrow, fully aware that the other couldn't see it behind his thick bangs, but still curious nonetheless.

"It seems the brat has yet to learn his place." The old man cleared his throat and continued. "Every time you come into this town you kill dozens of innocents and ruin countless homes. You're nothing but a disease in need of riddance." The younger man continued to stare at the mayor, wondering if the elder had been often dropped on his head as a child. Sure, he had murdered people here and there but his kill count was probably only _up_ to a dozen. Not to mention the only property damage he remembered doing himself was smashing through a fence. The people here considered him nothing but a menace and got on his nerves every time they tried to justify attacking him for no reason as "preventative measures". Many voices then spoke up, agreeing with the senile old fart as if he were God himself.

"Selfish Brute!"

"Ill mannered swine!"

"Sadistic whore!"

Killer furrowed his brows in confusion. That last comment was definitely something he hadn't heard before and the man wondered just how on earth he managed to earn that new title.

But it seemed he'd have to investigate it later. New footsteps were heard over the insults of the crowd and Killer couldn't quite place who they belonged to. Loud, obnoxious laughter suddenly caused everyone to quiet down and the blonde just waited for what the stranger had to say.

"You mean you paid me all that money just to slaughter this little twig?"

An annoyed expression came over the blonde man's face as the stranger continued to laugh uncontrollably. The heavy footsteps became audible again as the stranger calmed down and approached the man bound in front of him. He spoke.

"Now, it wouldn't be any fun if my prey couldn't scurry around a bit." Killer felt as the other man began reaching for the bindings behind him and immediately became enraged. In one fluid motion he gripped the pole, hoisted himself into the air, and sent his feet directly into the other's nose. Muffled cursing came from the stranger and Killer just grinned in satisfaction, returning to his earlier position.

"Captain Kidd, are you alright?" Killer heard the old mayor call out, obviously worried for his investment in pest control. A growl came from the aforementioned captain before a large, beefy hand closed around the blonde's shirt collar and lifted him from the ground. Kidd spoke.

"Well aren't you just a cheeky little rat? Looks like I'll be having fun after all." With that, Killer snarled and snapped the chains binding his hands together before sending his fists into either side of the captain's head. The impact was pretty substantial, but only served to make Kidd drop his opponent in surprise.

Screams erupted from the surrounding people as they all began fleeing from the demon that was let loose on the town. Kidd snickered as the people ran for safety before addressing the man in front of him.

"You have quite the reputation here." He sarcastically stated. Killer only scoffed.

"Nothing but the imagination of fools." A moment of mutual silence passed between the men before Killer charged at his enemy. The captain could easily see his movements and sidestepped them, only to fall into the blonde man's trap. Killer landed a punch to the other man's abdomen, chest, and jaw before spinning on his heel and landing a foot in the man's face. He was about to continue his assault when Kidd began retaliating.

The two fought at full strength, landing bone crushing attacks and sending each other flying into buildings, causing plenty of destruction before Kidd eventually got the upper hand and pinned the smaller man to the ground with a hand around his throat. The captain spoke.

"It's too bad that old fart hired me to get rid of you. It sure is a waste of talent to end it all now." The captain chuckled and removed his hand from his opponent before standing up and continuing.

"Why not join my pirate crew? It's definitely an improvement from this backwatered town."

Killer stood up and faced Kidd, confusion evident in his expression.

"I could use a guy like you, and if you come with me I still get paid." The captain chuckled and took a few steps away. The blonde stood there for a moment before realizing this was his chance to leave the island for good, never having to deal with the first of the month again. Killer grinned sinisterly and replied.

"I'll take you up on your offer, but if you've lied to me I'll have no choice but to slaughter you where you stand."

Captain Kidd laughed heartily before chucking something into the air. Killer wasn't sure what it was until it sailed straight into his skull.

"OW! What the hell was that for? ?" He asked angrily, rubbing the top on his head. Kid strode up to the blonde and roughly shoved the hair out of his face, pinning it above Killer's forehead. He took one look at his new subordinate's face and laughed even harder. The man blinked, his milky eyes unable to focus on anything a normal person's would.

"I can't believe it! You were fighting me blind!" Kidd dropped his hand and bent over to pick up the object he had thrown at the blonde. Killer accepted it into his hands, instantly remembering what it was.

"The geezer was holding onto this. I figured it wasn't his and decided to take it for myself, but it looks more your style."

Killer turned the helmet over in his hands and slid it over his head, feeling less exposed as it covered his face.

"Get your shit together, we're setting sail in a half hour." With that, his new captain turned on his heels and headed for the harbor. Killer averted his attention to the town, pretending as if he were glancing at it one last time before heading out to where his shed-home was located. He'd pick up his favorite weapons there before shipping off with the pirate crew.


End file.
